i'm not cinderella and you're no prince charming
by black-rose222
Summary: menna is an ambitious girl who was forced by her father to go to japan to study and for mysterious reasons ..her fate is to meet the troublesome rukawa kaede whose eyes as well are only for his goal and dream...but his Priorities are about to change ...but hers won't...but greedy rukawa wants it all ...but will he get what he want? , hope you enjoy it ,please review and comment..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please father! Can't you punish me in any other way?" asked menna her father who just looked at her and sighed "it's not a punishment; I'm just teaching you a lesson beside…" Mr. Diego sat down crossing his legs "Japan is known for its hard and constructive education and that's what you want right?" asked the old man "dad we live in England and it's education is as hard as Japan!" the girl replied trying to convince her father "menna I already arranged everything, you will thank me soon enough" said her father in a stern tone indicating the end of conversation "I doubt that" she shot back and left without waiting for his reply.

Menna entered her room to find her 4 friends waiting for her "so how did it go?" asked clover a young blonde with short hair and a pair of blue eyes " no use" replied menna " look at the bright side , we will come and stay there with you next semester " said Samantha , a young girl with red hair and a pair of green eyes ,trying to absorb her friend anger " I have to live there for a whole semester" said menna sighing deeply , she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair , she have a pair of grey bluish eyes ,about 159 cm ,long dirty blonde hair that falls to the middle of her back , small curved body , small nose , beautiful full red lips " don't worry , time will fly" said lioness patting her friend's back , lioness was a girl with light brown hair , green eyes and slightly tanned body " now now let's start packing " said alex , a girl with black short hair and black eyes , extremely tanned " ok" menna replied getting up and started packing with her friends helping her.

The car in front of the airport , menna got out with her four friends , beside them another car with her father getting out from it , they all went in and took their seats waiting for menna's flight , Mr. Diego came in and sat in front of his daughter " call me every day and tell me how's everything going" said her father "you and I know that I won't do that" replied the girl looking away from her father "I'm doing the best for you , you will thank me later " he said touching his girl hand , menna looked at him one last time and whispered " goodbye" and just went over to her friends .

The four girls hugged their friend tightly ,promising her to call her everyday and to always be in touch " see you next semester chica " said lioness hugging her friend one last time , they said their goodbyes . Menna got on the plan as her friends waved at her "see you soon chicas "whispered menna as the plane took off to Japan.

Menna entered her a big house her rich father bought her in kanagawa , her high heels made sound as it hit the marble floor , her father said he will bring her a butler but she refused , it's enough that she has to deal with a stranger country but to live with a stranger is totally unacceptable .

She unpacked her things and texted her girls telling them how things going , how the city look like , her father already transferred her papers to a high school call shohoku , somehow close to her house . The young blonde sighed deeply and looked around the big house. "I'm here for one thing and one thing only ….prove myself and be the best at my study ...go back to England and enter college ...start my own business away from my family's business" she whispered her deep grey eyes glowing with determination.

Next day's morning , menna got up ,took a 30 minute shower , and wore her school uniform "you have got to be kidding me!" she yelled looking at herself not believing how ridiculous the school uniform looks , she sighed and left her loose on her shoulders. the young blonde decided to walk instead of riding the car, she didn't want to catch any attention with her grey Lamborghini, she kept walking for 30 minutes until it was 7:30, once she entered the school all eyes averted her direction, girls with death glares and boys with heart shaped eyes and flirty smiles "oh dear…" she thought as she went in ignoring their looks heading towards the principal's office.

"miss Diego, we have been expecting you please have a seat" said the principle, a fat man with a very kind face and a cheeky smile "thank you" menna replied sitting down looking at the Santa clause in front of her "he's indeed look like Santa" thought menna smiling at him "your father told us everything and we prepared it all, hope you like shohoku high, it's an honor to have you among miss Diego" said the principle.

"class we have a new student, she came all the way from England please treat her well, please come in miss Diego" said the teacher introducing the young blonde who came in "this is menna Diego "said the teacher, once she stepped into the class boys stared at her and how beautiful she was, girls shot daggers at her except for one guy who was asleep not paying any attention to what's happening around him.

Menna took a seat next to a sleeping guy whose head was completely covered in his arms; menna didn't pay much attention to him and focused her attention on the teacher and what he was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a week since menna moved to Japan, she made a couple of friends there mostly boys to be precise, and one of them was kogure who seemed to be very friendly and kind. He kept helping her with the materials, how to understand the Japanese academic system and such. He told her that he is the vice captain of the basket ball team, a strong one since some freshie joined it. Menna really liked his company, most of the times he blushes when she looked at him, he also made her feel happy and not to feel alone or strange and that what she was afraid of but I guess it won't be so bad after all…

Menna wore her school uniform, took her bag and ran outside as not to be late "menna-san!" said kogure as he approached the young blonde "drop the san kogure I'm not Japanese "replied menna looking at him and smiling, kogure blush lightly and nodded "sure, how are you?" he asked as they both walked together to school "not bad and you? You have practice again?" menna asked looking at the sports bag he was carrying, kogure smiled "yes, we have a practice game tomorrow so we should be ready "he answered, menna chuckled which sent shivers down kogure's spin "you're ready, you're a real hard worker kogure "menna said as she walked looking at the clear blue sky .kogure smiled at her and kept looking ahead until they reached their school.

Menna entered her class and sat down quietly and started reading her book, couple of seconds later the tall guy name rukawa came and sat on his desk and fell asleep immediately , menna giggled quietly " such a fast sleeper!" she said to herself and kept reading her book until the teacher came in and saw rukawa asleep . that moment a vain popped in his forehead and went toward the sleeping guy and started yelling telling to wake up and to sleep enough in his house . menna was really fascinated at the funny situation but she stopped smiling when the guy woke up and attacked the professor .menna suppressed her laugh as the other students tried stopping rukawa from killing the professor .

It was recess time, the petite blonde took her I pad and her lunch and went to the school roof, she sat down and started eating while texting her best friends back at England when suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked up, there stand the sleeping rukawa his blue eyes looking curiously at menna. Menna smiled lightly and continued texting, couple of minutes passed and he was still standing there "you could take a picture it will last longer you know "said menna with a sarcastic tone.

Rukawa looked at the girl who just looked at him and then turned back to her I pad then told him her comment without a drool, heart shaped eyes, or a scream …weird?" I usually sleep here "he said lying down on the ground next to her feet. Menna looked down at him "so it seems "she replied and went back to texting, rukawa's curiosity grown when he heard her accent, of course he noticed how beautiful she was, and for sure a foreigner. Menna stopped texting and put her I pad down "I don't have two head you know, stop staring!" she said as she took out a canned coffee "hn" was all that came out from the guy's lips.

Menna sighed and put a coffee can next to him " so you won't sleep at class again or at roof or while riding your bicycle so I heard " menna said as she giggled , she got up and took her things and left the roof without saying any other word but " see you at class sleepy head"

Rukawa went to practice after he drank the canned coffee the mysterious girl gave him , she didn't give him the chance to ask about her name but once again he is rukawa kaede he doesn't want to know any girl's name right? The handsome guy shook his head as he entered the practice and removing the pretty girl's image from his head.

Menna took her books and bag and waited by the gym for kogure he left her a message by the front desk to wait for him there "sorry I'm late I just finished" said kogure coming from behind menna. She turned around and smiled at him "no problem at all, so what is it?" she asked as they both walked out of the school "well…I... would you like to come to see our practice game tomorrow?" asked kogure looking a little embaressed. Menna giggled and spoke "I'm not a big fan but sure!" she replied as the tall handsome guy smile at her reply.

Rukawa finished his practice and went to his bicycle when he heard a familiar giggle. he turned around and saw the pretty girl from today's roof, she was walking side by side with kogure "his girlfriend?" rukawa thought as he cycled in their direct since it was his house direction and at that time he noticed how gorgeous she was, silky blonde hair that tempt you to touch it, grey bluish eyes that identify her as a foreigner, red lips that force a guy's mouth to go dry. Rukawa shook his and cycled another way to ignore those weird thoughts that invaded his mind.

He stopped by a basket ball court and started practicing forgetting about the pretty girl that might cause him trouble if he didn't watch out…


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews

Pure Princess: aw thank you I really hope you like it. Thanks for the review

Chapter 3

" GO Rukawa Go" yelled some girls shaking the gym with their voices as rukawa scored a three pointer , rukawa wiped his forehead and paused to take his breath not paying attention to the screaming girls .

Menna entered the gym. The moment she did, she covered her ears "is it me or those people are really loud?!" menna thought as she walked to watch the game since she promised kogure.

Kogure looked aside to find the blonde, beautiful girl standing by the screaming girls, covering her ears. He smiled warmly and ran towards here "menna! You made it!" exclaimed kogure, menna looked up at the handsome basketball player and giggled "of course, I promised you "menna replied, her stunning eyes shining "t...true" said kogure blushing "hope you enjoy the game " continued kogure , waving and going back to the court .

Rukawa finished drinking his soda and scanned the court with his eyes lazily but suddenly his dark blue eyes caught the sight of the beautiful girl he saw yesterday, talking with kogure again "girlfriend" thought rukawa, looking away from the couple.

The game started again as rukawa kept scoring, menna noticed what an amazing player the sleepy guy was, and she also noticed the huge amount of female fans he got. She giggled when the girls started screaming as rukawa did a slam dunk.

The game ended and the team paused to take their breath as the students started to leave, menna waited by the gym door for kogure to go home together as usual "menna sorry I'm late" said kogure running towards the angelic girl who turned around and smiled "it's okay, ready?" menna asked, closing her cell phone and putting it into her pocket.

"Kogure! we're going to have some lunch want to come?" mitsu hisashi asked appearing from behind kogure "aw hi there "said mitsu once he saw the beautiful petite girl " you didn't tell me you have such a stunning girlfriend " whispered the blue eyed ,three pointer to kogure who blushed deeply "she is not my girlfriend!" whispered kogure back quickly then turning to menna " this menna Diego , the new transferee here , she is a freshmen , menna this mistu hisashi ,our three pointer shooter and a close friend of mine " said kogure introducing menna and mistu to each other " nice meeting you menna-san " said mistu smiling charmingly at menna who smiled back sweetly " the honor is mine " menna replied " aw you're clearly a foreigner " exclaimed mistu noticing her British accent and her gorgeous features " I'm British , kogure go with your friends and I will go home " menna said looking at kogure who turned to her " what? No no, I'm walking you home "replied kogure shaking his head.

At the end menna insisted that kogure go and have some fun with his friends. The young blonde walked through the streets of kanagawa, listening to her IPod; suddenly she heard a loud crash. She turned around only to find rukawa on the floor with his bike next to him.

Menna ran to him "bloody hell! You're ok?" menna asked rukawa as he lie on the floor " I didn't fall off " rukawa whispered just enough for menna to hear him " of course not , you were just kissing the street " she said giggling as she take out her wipes and put one in his hand " I'm fine . Go away" said rukawa rudely. menna looked at him and smiled warmly " ok then Mr. uptight " she replied as she got up and took her IPod from the ground .menna continued her way to her house silently not paying much attention to the bleeding guy on the ground " God help me with those people or I might just murder them ..Now that's a solution" she said giggling as she entered her house.

Rukawa lied on his bed, taking his shirt off. He grabbed his IPod and put the headphones in his ears "what….." rukawa looked at his IPod "that's not mine…" he thought as he started going through the playlist. He found all the songs on his IPod plus couple of songs he liked."Annoying girl…" he thought as he turned off the IPod and put it aside to get some rest.

Next day at school, menna attended her classes as usual and when it was time of recess, she went to the roof where she usually has her lunch. She took out her IPod and her coffee. She started drinking and taking some bites of her cookies.

Rukawa went to the roof to sleep, when he got there he found the blonde girl eating her cookies, licking her red lips after every bite, such an unintentional sensual move made rukawa gulp as he got in. menna looked up at him and smiled lightly getting back to her food.

"This is yours, you took mine "mumbled rukawa to menna who looked up and I mean really up at him "you talk! Yes I know...i beg your pardon, that's yours "menna giggled as she gave rukawa his Ipod and took hers. Rukawa took it and lied down on the ground and closed his eyes to get some rest. Even though he liked to be alone, menna's presence didn't bother him. That's why he could sleep peacefully.

Menna finished eating and checking her mail, she gathered her things and took her bag, she looked at the sleeping elf on the ground "what a weird guy" menna sighed as she left her bag of cookies and a canned coffee next to him and left.

Rukawa woke up feeling hungry, when he looked around he found that the girl was gone leaving cookies and coffee behind her for him to eat he guessed. He started eating, fulfilling his hunger not his curiosity to her name.

At the end of the day, menna and kogure headed together to the gate to go home as rukawa got to his bike, his eyes and menna's met for a second .she smiled lightly and turned around to go home. Rukawa cycled to his house "damn…." He thought sighing deeply feeling the trouble on its way to him ….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"so boring" menna sighed as she closed her laptop and got ready for school "I need to find something fun to do" the blonde closed the door behind her and walked to school, once she walked in she was greeted by the handsome kogure "good morning menna-san" said kogure cheerfully "morning, drop the san kogure" menna replied smiling lightly at the young man who blushed and was about to speak when the bell rang suddenly announcing the beginning of the first class.

"Rukawa-kun is playing! We better go and watch him!" said some girls to each other as rukawa kaede walked to the gym not paying any attention to the girls …

"ok team let's play!" yelled the captain at his team as he announced the beginning of a friendly game between its members .the game started pretty tough and they all did their best, as always rukawa was shinning and dominating the court and just when he was about to catch the ball sakuragi interfered making it flying outside the gym to hit one particular blonde.

"Oh my god! Menna!" yelled kogure as he ran toward the blonde on the ground "you're ok? Should I call the ambulance? You're bleeding?" asked kogure obviously freaking out " easy , I'm fine just need to breath "she replied trying to stand up with the help of kogure " you better take her to the infirmary she might have a concussion or something" said mitsu looking at the petit girl "it's all your fault rukawa!" accused sakuragi rukawa who looked plainly at menna " no one told her to stand there" he simply replied making the little girl look at him and smile " I would have replied to that but I pity your lack of talent so your excused " shot menna back at rukawa making kogure's eyes widen in horror and sakuragi to shut up . As for kaede he just looked at her with anger in his blue eyes and when he was about to talk menna looked at him "I'm going home thanks for the help kogure and kaede hope you get better at basketball" she smirked and simply walked away from them.

The little blonde words just put all of them in a shock and girls has been planning how to kill her from the moment she wiped the floor with their rukawa kaede

Menna walked home feeling terribly dizzy from that ball that hit straight in the head " stupid fellow , just what I need " she said as she walked to her house , she suddenly stopped when she heard a bycle coming from behind her " oh please no…" she prayed but obviously heavens never heard her ..

Kaede was riding his bike feeling angry of how that foreigner mocked him in front of those people but his anger never stopped him from dozing off on his bike…again hitting the poor blonde "REALLY!" she yelled pushing him aside " it's either your sick or your completely out of your bloody mind!" menna yelled at kaede waking him up " so noisy" he replied putting the blonde to silence "hopeless" she sighed as she stood up but fell quickly to the ground she put her hand on her head and found blood dripping "great.." she whispered

Kaede got up and noticed the blonde's head "here" he gave her his hand for support but she looked at him then sighed and got up by herself

Menna left without saying a word to kaede who stood there watching her leave but not knowing what to do. Menna entered her house and the moment she got in she fainted in the living room…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day at school, menna was still feeling tired from yesterday's incident, her head hurt like hell and her mood never been this terrible."morning menna-san" said kogure running up to catch her " morning" she replied not looking at him " how are you feeling today?" he asked looking closely at her head "better , thank you , see you later" menna answered and walked away not feeling like talking to anyone not just kogure .

Rukawa entered the class feeling sleepy as usual , the moment he entered girls started whispering "so cute " "so hot" said some girls . rukawa ignored them and sat down and looked casually next to him to find menna with her headphones in her ears not paying attention to anyone, he noticed that she covered the sore part of her head with her silky hair ." good morning class today I'm going to give you a project , you will be working in pairs , I expect an excellent team work " said the teacher taking some papers "now each of you will know who is his partner "said the teacher smiling warmly , he started saying names until it came menna's turn " and miss Diego your partner will be ….rukawa kaede " said the teacher .

Rukawa looked up at the teacher and then at menna who stood up "come again" she said her blue eyes shining with either anger or …well its confusing "as you heard miss Diego " repeated the teacher smiling at the beautiful girl who just looked at him and smiled back "why the hell is she smiling?" thought rukawa ….

"I'm not going to be partners with that ….CREATURE….HE IS A BLOODY WALKING ZOMBIE….FORGET IT…" menna said to her teacher as they both sat in his office " menna I understand that you don't like Mr. rukawa, but the point is I want you all to know how to work in a team ignoring your issues together " explained the teacher "this can't be happening….." she said as she excused herself and left ….

"Kogure you have got to help me!" menna begged kogure who looked at her feeling helpless "unfortunately menna, I can't help, those are the rules" explained kogure sadly. Menna sighed and sat down feeling disappointed. Just then the basketball team entered "menna-san! How are you?" asked sakuragi looking at the beautiful girl "I'm fine, thank you" she answered smiling cheerfully at the redheaded guy "menna –san is it true you're partner with rukawa on the project?" Asked sakuragi, menna looked at him and then at the ice prince "unfortunately yes" she answered, the whole team gulped, they all knew how fearless she is from last time encounter with kaede "but…. Mark my words boy... I lose a single mark on this project and you can kiss your head goodbye and I mean literally "menna threatened rukawa in front of his team who all took a step back in fear, before rukawa could talk, she left the gym and back to her class…

Menna got up next morning, put on her iPod and started her morning jog on the beach, rukawa was also jogging by the beach when he saw her on the way, and the fact that she has been giving him harsh words was a new thing to him. Menna saw him and stopped the music "tomorrow at the library 8 am. be late and you are going to be in so much trouble " she said and walked off without saying any other word…." ….what kind of a girl does that?.." thought rukawa not believing that there is a girl who treat him like that…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Menna started checking some books for her project while waiting for the arrogant rukawa kaede; she was engulfed in her thoughts until she heard footsteps. she looked up and was welcomed with a pair of cold blue eyes " you're late" she said looking back at her books " practice" he replied " not my problem , be here on time " she snapped back looking calm and uncaring .

They both started working and rukawa being the usual him was sleepy but men kept waking him up every now and then ," that will be for today" she said closing her laptop and getting up followed by the huge basketball player " we will be able to finish on time and get an excellent grade ..Like you care" she said and smiled looking down at him obviously "until next time" she said and left not expecting a reply from the silent elf

Rukawa went to court at the back of his house and started practicing " what is her problem?" he wondered as he shot his ball " telling me what to do" he ran to score another one " I don't care how beautiful she is " he scored another one " and she is not that beautiful " he bounced and did a slam dunk

Next day Menna went to school, she attends her classes which were boring as always. It was recess time she took her bag and was on her way to the roof when a Ferrari stopped in the school drive way catching the attention of everyone, a hot, tall guy walked out of it, his sexy grey eyes scanned the area until he saw Menna, and he then smiled and walked to her

"I told you not to follow me what the hell do you want?" Menna asked the handsome guy looking terribly pissed " I know but you're mine and I'm not planning on leaving you Menna" the guy smiled in way that made Menna shiver " go back and don't bother me!" she yelled , she turned around and walked when he suddenly grabbed her arm tightly "you're mine" he said in a possessive tone

Rukawa was walking on his way to the roof to get his usual nap when he heard a familiar voice shouting, he stood not so far when he saw menna's arm in a foreigner's hand

"I said let me go!" Menna yelled at him but no use the tightened his grip and suddenly pain shot through her arm "what can I do" she thought trying to think of something when suddenly

" she said let her go " came a cold voice from behind the handsome foreigner , Menna opened her eyes to find rukawa kaede standing there with his hands in his pocket " who the bloody hell are you?" he shouted back at him " someone you woke up and I don't like it when someone wake me up " said rukawa as he took his hands out and grabbed menna's arm and stood in front of her " this noisy foreigner is my partner " rukawa said plainly looking at Menna , who looked at him in disbelief ." how dare you! You know who I'm?!" he yelled at rukawa who just looked at him" another annoying foreigner, now piss off "replied rukawa grabbing menna's hand and taking her with him

Once they were away from the school gate he left her hand and kept walking "hey!" Menna shouted running after him " why did you interfere?! You have any idea who was he?!" she asked an obvious horror in her voice; he looked at her for a moment then turned around left. she looked at him as he left then smiled just a small smile " thank you for saving me ...not that imp going to say it to your face dumbass!" she yelled and walked back to her house


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It's been a week since what happened, Menna moved on but inside she was truly scared ...well not scared she can kick the man's ass but she was somehow worried about his reaction towards rukawa kaede

It was recess time, rukawa went to the roof and as usual slept until punch of 5 boys disturbed his sleep " hey guys, look at this sleeping pussy" said a guy with black hair and black eyes "yea, this our place beat it boy" said another one, rukawa woke up and looked at them sharply indicating what's going to happen next

Menna was on her way to the roof, she opened the door and found boys hitting rukawa in the face and him hitting back hardly "oh my god!" she screamed catching one of the boys attention" the charming foreigner, what a surprise " he said loud enough for kaede to hear him, his eyes look at the door to find Menna standing their horror in her eyes "noisy girl..." he thought

The guy went to Menna and just he was about to grab her arm , she moved and kicked him in the stomach like he was a bag of potato , sending him to kiss the solid floor " wimp" she whispered as she looked at kaede to finished the 4 boys sending them running back to their classes

"Troubles wherever you are !" she said looking at him as he sat down to take his breath , Menna noticed a cut on his forehead but before she could tell him " rukawa –kun" said haruko running quickly followed by hanamishi " Menna –san what happened?" he asked , she smiled " just punch of wimps that's all " , " let me treat that " said haruko taking her napkin and tried to help rukawa who shoved her hands off " I'm fine " he said as he got up and went to his sleeping spot

Menna looked at broken haruko with a sympathetically expression but she couldn't help her, sakuragi took her and left leaving Menna and rukawa alone, she got up and took her scarf off and went to kaede who looked up at her " move and I will break your neck for real " Menna threatened him as she bandaged his forehead gently to stop it from getting infected " you helped me once, we're even now" she said as she took her bag and left

Kaede watched her leave as her blond hair flew by the wind; he sighed then touch the scarf on his head "what a hot headed chick" he thought as he got up and went home


End file.
